Present M16 type rifles utilize a triangular handguard assembly which engages a triangular handguard cap in abutting relationship with the front sight. Such existing handguards typically consist of dissimilar left and right sections which mate to define an upper and lower row of vent holes. While the aforementioned handguard exhibits satisfactory performance, it does suffer from certain drawbacks.
Prominent among such drawbacks is the difficulty of a user in securing a firm grip because of the smooth surface. In addition, present handguards are somewhat susceptible to impact breakage in the area of the vent holes; and the front portions and vented areas have a tendency to heat up after repeated firings to temperatures which produce uncomfortable sensations in a user's hand.